a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrophotography, particularly methods and devices for replacing photoconductive drums and methods and devices for remanufacturing printer cartridges.
b. Background Art
Remanufactured printer cartridges offer consumers an environmentally friendly and economical alternative to buying printer cartridges from the original equipment manufacturers (OEMs). Remanufactured printer cartridges come from used cartridges that go through a systematic remanufacturing process. The remanufacturing process typically includes replacing various worn parts, cleaning the printer cartridge, refilling the printer cartridge with toner, and sealing the printer cartridge.
Photoconductive drums, also referred to as organic photoconductor (OPC) drums, are usually replaced when remanufacturing worn printer cartridges. Photoconductive drums are key components of electrophotographic image forming devices such as laser printers. Photoconductive drums are typically cylinders coated with a substance whose magnetic properties change in the presence of light. The photoconductive drum is magnetically charged and the laser changes the charge on the parts of the photoconductive drum it passes over. Those areas will pick up toner and apply it to the page. Certain photoconductive drums are attached to the printer with rotational force transmitting assemblies, such as those described in US patent application number US 2008/0260428. According to this patent application, rotational force transmitting assemblies enable photoconductive drums to be mounted and demounted to printers with substantially vertical movements while at the same time allowing the drums to be smoothly and uniformly rotated. Methods and devices for replacing photoconductive drums attached to printers with rotational force transmitting assemblies are desired and are addressed by the invention.